The present disclosure is generally directed to well completions and more particularly to monitoring well completions in high temperature wells.
Microseismic signals may be emitted during formation fracturing in downhole wells. The monitoring of such emissions in high temperature wells causes significant problems. Such high temperatures downhole are of particular concern as such temperatures, which may exceed 150° C., cause a shorter performance life in electrical components, and may cause such components to fail completely. In addition, heat generated by the electrical components themselves may contribute to overheating and associated failure to function. These high temperature electronics issues may be even more serious in microseismic monitoring due to the low signal levels.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereof are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.